Dr. Leah Claudius
Dr. Leah Claudius is a character introduced in God Eater 2. She is the Chief Supervisor of Fenrir Friar Branch Aragami Technology Department and Chief Developer of the God Arc Soldier technology. Biography When they were children, Leah was irritated at Rachel's silent personality and her stubborn attachment to Leah's dolls and things. Once, when she became angered by Rachel, Leah pushed her and unintentionally made her fall down their home stairs, disabling Rachel spine down and putting her in a comatose state. After their father's successful attempt of reviving Rachel by injecting her with P73 Bias Factor, Leah started to be supporting of the now more talkative Rachel and told her that she would give her everything she had as part of her make-up to her sister. Years later, both sisters became Fenrir scientists with sponsorship from their father for Leah's God Arc Soldier research project. Rachel is confronted by their father on her use of orphaned children for her experiments and threatens her with a complaint to Fenrir in order to stop her experiments. However, Rachel has their father killed by her God Arc Soldier prototype leaving a burning car wreckage outside their house to which Leah breaks down in regret and apologizes again to Rachel repeatedly for making her become the person she is now. Leah would continue to support Rachel while on the Friar even with the full team of Blood was present until she finally could not bear supporting Rachel and her experiments and escaped. She sent out a rescue signal and was picked up by Blood unit, which had been reassigned to the main branch, and told Blood of both of their pasts in a last attempt to stop Rachel's human experiments. NORN Dr. Leah Leah Claudius (28 y.o.) R&D Department Head at Friar. Born: September 6, Height: 174cm Took over God Arc Soldier research from the late Dr. Jepthah Clausdius and is leading research on manned God Arc Soldiers. Essentially possesses the same authority as the director of a branch. Specializes in Oracle Actualization. Wishes to execute the Apotheosis Reinstatement Plan with her younger sister, Rachel Claudius. Personality Appearance Standing at 5 feet and 8 1/2 inches, Leah is the tallest female character in God Eater 2. Her reddish hair is shoulder-length and partially tied at the back. She wears a white, long-sleeved coat over her gray and black shirt, along with a matching short skirt. Black thighhighs with garters, a purple ribbon around her neck, and a pair of black, buckled boots complete her attire. Although normally unseen, she has a Fenrir emblem piercing on her tongue. She also carries a beauty mark. Character Relationships *Jephthah Claudius - Her deceased father. *Dr. Rachel Claudius - Her younger sister. * Protagonist (God Eater 2) - Supportive of their initial efforts as a member of Blood, Leah also entrusts them with helping Ciel grow as a person, telling them of how she and Julius never really bonded when they met at the Magnolia Compass. After she runs away from the Friar, the protagonist and the remaining members of Blood find her at the Dead City at Dawn. They take her back to Anagura, where she's kept in the infirmary so she could rest, and as she recovers, she tells them, and Ciel, of her past, and of her conflicted relationship with Rachel. She lays her hopes on them, and on the chance that they will stop her sister's experiments, with this gesture. Trivia *Leah is the tallest female introduced in God Eater 2, the other being Kota's mother from God Eater Burst. *Leah and Rachel are names of 2 sisters from the bible where they fought each other due to envy. See Also *Dr. Leah Claudius/Gallery External links * Category:Characters Category:God Eater 2 Category:Female Characters